Reversal
by ChaosBestFriend
Summary: It's basically a story of how Sasuke became the bad guy and what he had to do to become the bad guy in the series of Naruto


Chapter 1

"Not once in my life."

Naruto whispers, looking at the dead people before him. The crimson red pain splattered across the floor. The looks of many people in a quiet slumber inside this god forsaken dungeon. All of it. Everthing. I've never thought I would see such a sight. I grimaced at my cockiness and doubt my beliefs. I can't possibly believe that there is good in everyone anymore. I can't.

"Did I ever find the color red so amusing"

Naruto's expressionless face grows into a tight smile and his body ooze out red particles that shouldn't exist. He is using the power of the nine tails fox and if I don't stop him…everyone…

The image of everyone appears in my mind and it looks like time itself has stop. I'm brought back a little in the past at the time we all sat down to eat. It was good times and I honestly felt accepted by their group, me, an outcaste, feeling part of a group. It felt great and I felt the need…no…I felt the want to protect it.

The previous protector, Naruto Uzumaki , is standing before us threatening to destroy that peace that I heavily wanted to protect. That he wanted to protect. How did this path change?

How did Sasuke Uchiha become the hero and Naruto Uzumaki the villian? If there was a way, I would want to reverse this. No matter what happens after this. I will reverse this.

Then, just as I spoke those words in my mind, the world where time is still vanishes, being sucked up in a dark black hole. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening, but before I could move a muscle, a voice comes from out of nowhere, placing me in a more confused standing.

"Do you mean what you say, Uchiha?"

The voice spoke and I just stood there, dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say, but the room slowly turns white and now I'm in a completely blank world, where nothing exists. The image of a man slowly appears before me. He wore a neat and expensive looking suit, as well as a top hat. He looked weird and the clothes were something I've never seen before, but heard off in stories.

"W-who're you?"

I said, mystified from his presence. I didn't sense any chakra from him, but a man who could warp the world into time and space. This is only the works of our great Hokage, Obito. How can another possess such skills, this I don't know, what I do know is that this man has to be greater than Obito and more dangerous than Jiraiya.

"Does it matter who is speaking to you? I am light and dark, I am the sun and the moon, I am everything, both good and bad…"

He reveals himself as a god and the more troubling fact about it is that I couldn't prove him wrong. He has the power of the good. His presence is the presence of both holy and unholy. I couldn't question his greatness, but for some odd reason. I knew he is not god, but if he isn't, than who could possibly be stronger than the man before me?

I don't know. I don't know a lot of things from this point. All the hard work Sakura gave me to pass the exams and here I am failing at knowing things. I say a silent apology and get into the matter of hand.

"But what do you want from me?

I asked politely. I know for a fact that I must watch my tone when speaking to this immortal-like being. I have a feeling he could swat me down like a fly if he so chooses it.

The magnificent creature speaks in his perfect voice and says.

"I need you to go out and fix other people's wishes, then and only then, will I grant yours."

"My wish to reverse the world?"

"Yes and no…"

The voice replies in a matter of fact voice, lifting his finger in the air, I could tell he is about to tell me something long and troubling.

"Your world is actually not the world at all. It is a virtual mini-world. It is in a existence of the one true world where yours is mainly something artificial, but does that mean it doesn't exist? Not exactly, simply otherwise, the world created yours and if the true world happens to be destroyed out of existence, than sadly, so would yours. Your world cannot survive on its own, but if I were to alter something in your world, the effect will travel unto the true world, altering it all together."

It was hard to understand, but I think I get it, but what does this have to do with me? It is quite troubling.

"So what do I have to do to change my world?"

The man smiles and soon the area grow dark until the only thing visible is his face. The fear creeps unto my heart as I felt the need to run away. This man is nothing but trouble, but I do not deny his powers of changing my world. He has what I want and I have what he wants. I just hope it's nothing too difficult.

"You must win the hearts of those in worlds like yours."

Win…the hearts…?

"You will travel in alternate dimensions where the hero of the world dies and you would have to make everything better again."

Okay, I'm lost right now, I thought there was only two worlds I would have to worry about, but he's actually throwing me the whole turkey. He wants me to fix the other world's problems, but not only that, travel in an alternate dimension of the same world I need to fix.

I knew by the look of him that he is a perfectionist, but to want something perfect like fixing the worlds is easier said than done.

"How exactly am I going to do this?"

The man rolls up his sleeves and magically makes two chairs appear out of nowhere.

"Looks like we're going to have a long night."

The man said, obviously irritated of my question, but if he wants something done right than he could've done it himself. I know a lot of girls in the village who would marry him right away. His looks can easily beat mine in any competition, what does he need me for?

He called it a night, but it seems this place he brought us too never grew dark or never grew brighter. It stayed the same throughout our conversation and despite talking for several hours. I still didn't understand fully and we got into an argument which ended up that I'm just going to in and experience what I'm dealing with. I don't have any problems with that, but why did he have to be so rude about it.


End file.
